La Vida de Neal Caffrey
by mariana snape
Summary: Como seria la vida de Neal Caffrey al saberse responsable de la vida de otra persona


Hola a todos los personajes de White Collar no son mi propiedad, son propiedad de Jeff Eastin y de USA Network, yo solo los utilizo para calmar el aburrimiento y dar entretenimiento escrito a otros fans de la serie.

Era una mañana normal en New York, todo el mundo iba y venía por las concurridas aceras de la metrópoli. Cada persona envuelta en sí misma, una de aquellas personas era Neal Caffrey, ladrón de cuello blanco, actual asesor del FBI, que iba pensando en el encuentro con la persona más importante de su vida, aquella a la que amaba mas que ha su propia vida. La reunión iba a ser en el Central Park ya que este lugar estaba dentro de sus 2 millas de rango de la tobillera; solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún contratiempo o algún llamado del Buró, ya que él quería aprovechar al máximo la compañía de su princesa.

Mientras la hora acordada llegaba, Neal pensaba en las personas que conocen su más intimo secreto, aquel pequeño misterio que llena su vida de alegría, así sea en los peores momentos; Mozzie fue el primero en saber, su socio aquel que le ha cubierto la espalda y defendido dentro del gremio de criminales, June su amiga y guardiana aquella que le brindo su cariño y apoyo a pesar de su pasado, Alex, una fiel confidente y socia que lo apoya en todas sus decisiones aunque en su mayoría no sean de su agrado. Neal sabe que si le llegara a pasar algo su "Sol" estaría siempre protegida con personas que la adorarían como si fuera una muñequita de colección; Pero también es consciente que en algún momento deberá decirle la verdad a otras cuatro personas que también se habían vuelto sus amigos, o mejor dicho se han convertido en su familia, aquellas personas que lo han defendido, apoyado, colaborado, acompañado en su nuevo camino como asesor.

Él sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza eran varias:

¿Cómo iban a reaccionar Peter y Elizabeth cuando se los digiera?

¿La aceptarían sabiendo quién es?

¿Sus compañeros y el Buró entenderían la situación?

¿Habría algún cambio en la confianza que había entre el equipo, cuando les contara esta verdad?

¿Apoyarían su decisión, o lo denunciarían como una persona irresponsable?

¿Podrían mantener el secreto?

Eso y mucho mas pasaba por la mente del falsificador, pero ninguna interrogante tenía una respuesta clara, lo único que tenía claro era que aquel "Sol", debía ser lo primordial en su vida.

Neal era consciente que no podía volver a hacer locuras como las que había hecho, solo para tratar de conseguir respuestas, que por mas esta decir que nunca las consiguió, aquellas acciones lo han condenado a una sentencia mucho más larga, pero ahora sabe que lo importante es mantenerse al margen y sobre todo limpio para darle un futuro a su pequeña.

Neal levanta la vista y ve que Mozzie se está acercando con una pequeña niña de unos seis años, que al verlo se suelta la mano de su acompañante y corre a su encuentro.

Paaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hola, te quiero mucho, te he extrañado

Ale ¿Cómo está hoy mi princesa?- dice Neal, mientras la abrazaba y besaba

Bien papi, pero Moz no me quiso comprar un helado, me lo comprarías tu- pregunta la niña, mirándole a los ojos azules que posee su padre

Claro, que si mi niña vamos por él

La niña sale corriendo hacia el señor de los helados, los dos adultos la siguen mientras conversan.

Hola Mozzie ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Hola Neal me ha ido bien, pero lo que me ha alegrado el día es poder ver a mi ahijada

Si mi hija ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Neal, en pensabas mientras nos esperabas, ya que traías una cara como de preocupación – pregunta Mozzie

Estaba pensando , en contarles toda la historia a Peter, Elizabeth, Diana y Jones

Me estas tomando el pelo verdad, como que quieres decirles a los trajeados la verdad sobre esto.

No Moz lo digo enserio, después del susto del disparo en la última misión he pensado que decirles todo es lo mejor, por si me pasa algo ellos podrían ayudar sobre la situación de mi hija.

Es tu decisión Neal, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.

Gracias Moz

Luego siguieron en silencio ya que alcanzaron a Ale, la niña mientras tanto comenzó a narrar a los adultos como le iba en el internado, como eran sus amigos, sus profesores y en general su vida dentro del Colegio e Internado Manhattan.

Pero en la cabeza de Neal solo cavia una duda, cómo reaccionarían todos en su familia elegida, cuando les digiera que tenía una hija de seis años, con la mujer que había arruinado sus últimos años de vida. Como verían a la niña cuando se enteraran que sus dos padres eran unos criminales de cuello blanco como lo son: Neal Caffrey y Kate Monrou.

Solo había una forma de saberlo y esta era decirles, Neal decidió que era momento de echar las cartas sobre la mesa y jugarlas, aunque el resultado podría ser espantoso; Pero al mirar a la niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño, que era su pequeña Alejandra Katherine Caffrey Monrou, decidió que todo merecía la pena por ella.


End file.
